


Gala

by loversihaveknown



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loversihaveknown/pseuds/loversihaveknown
Summary: When Bucky and Tony can't find Peter at a gala, they start to get worried...





	Gala

“Hey Tony, have you seen Peter?” Bucky’s face was caught in a frown, his eyes darting over the gathered crowd. He still wasn’t particularly comfortable with Tony’s lifestyle: he didn’t have a problem with wielding power, precisely, but the all-too-public nature of Tony’s social obligations had made him grumpy on more than one occasion. 

Like this one. It was the largest gala he’d been to yet, and the only thing Bucky really wanted to do was collect their errant young lover and start to make their way home. Or barring that, find a convenient and secluded place to put Peter’s exhibitionist kink to good use before a final irritating round of socializing. 

“No,” Tony said. “He went off with Pepper while I was stuck talking to Ambassador Bigface over there.” Bucky snorted; Tony just barely resisted pointing. The man was a bore and had an ego the size of Donald Trump’s, but he had business connections that SI had been courting lately. 

Tony put his hand over Bucky’s arm, and Bucky knew that his lover could read the exasperation lining his face. “Let’s find him and go home, alright?”

Bucky didn’t bother to hold back his sigh of relief. “Sounds great.”

It took another ten minutes to find Peter, and Bucky’s scowl grew sharper the more he watched. Peter was holding court; there simply wasn’t another way to describe it while a small crowd with altogether too many lecherous old men circled round him the way sharks might crowd their prey at sea. Peter’s face was pink; his eyes demure. 

Bucky started forward, but Tony’s arm held him back, and Bucky looked over at him, one eyebrow raised. “Do you want good cop or bad cop?” Tony grinned, then raked his eyes pointedly across Bucky’s features. “Never mind. You can be bad cop. Let’s get our little brat home.”

Bucky didn’t wait that time, stepping into the crowd, his eyes dark and and hooded. It was time to show Peter who he belonged to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like this ficlet? Join me on Tumblr! [@loversihaveknown](https://loversihaveknown.tumblr.com)


End file.
